


Better Than I'll Admit

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Niall, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Slow Build, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, lovesick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry and Louis don't get along at all, but Louis can't get over how good he smells.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Better Than I'll Admit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: an abo au where one of them has an irresistible scent that everyone likes it to some degree and the other's like “well I hate it 🤧” when really they’re more affected by it than anyone else and they fall for each other in like an enemies to lovers fic extra points for slow burn n fluff
> 
> I hope you like what I did with your prompt!

“He doesn’t even smell that good.” It’s a lie, but I’m not gonna tell Niall the truth. He buys it, launching into a crazy long explanation of why I should love his scent and how I’m missing out. I don’t bother listening, already aware of how good Harry smells. I know better than she does.

His scent envelops me, billowing up through all of my senses. He smells like fruit and candy and every other sweet thing out there. I love it. More than others. But I can’t do anything about it, because I absolutely hate him. He’s a total asshole.

When we first met, he told me that he “couldn’t help but see my ass calling him from across the room.” Apparently, I’m one of the first omegas to ever reject him. And he doesn’t deal with rejection very well.

Since then, he’s done everything in his power to bother me, even spilling coffee over me at the beginning of class one time. He claims it was an accident, but I don’t think it was. He’s such a petty person, I’m honestly surprised he didn’t take credit for what he did. He does stuff like that all the time.

“Louis. Louis! Are you even listening to me?” I blink at Niall, shaking my head no. “Ugh, whatever. Oh my god! He’s coming over!”

Niall shuffles a bit and flutters his eyelashes, making me roll my eyes. Harry reaches our table only to glare at me, looking as angry as always. I make my voice cheery before speaking. “Well, how are you doing, piece of shit?”

He sneers right back at me, adding the same parody of nice to his voice. “Oh, me? I’m doing just great. And how are you, my beautiful little drop of joy?”

I roll my eyes at him again and Niall takes the break in the conversation to try and flirt. As he does this, I lean back in my chair, plugging my nose so that the amazing scent doesn’t get to me. Others take this as me not liking his smell, and they’re not totally wrong. I hate it because of how much I love it.

“So, Lou.” Niall pouts when the tall man turns his attention back to me. “What would you say to a date Friday night? You, me, and a bottle or two of wine and food.”

“No.” He sputters and I turn back to Niall. “When does class start again?”

“Right now!” Our professor speaks up from the front, a few steps away from me. Harry scuttles around for a seat, landing right next to me. Niall elbows me excitedly but I ignore it, paying attention to the teacher.

Harry decides to spend the class passing me notes I don’t read. Every few minutes, a new one is added to the pile, ending with a stack of about twenty by the end of class. I pick them up before I leave, deciding I’ll read them later. Right now I just don’t feel up to reading them.

\-----

A week later, filled with Harry bothering me during class, and my sister finally convinces me to go to lunch with her. We arrive at the restaurant and are quickly seated. The host tells us that our waiter will be there to take our orders in a few seconds.

I smell him even before he speaks. “Hi, my name’s Harry. I’ll be your server today. What can I get you guys today?”

He looks down at us with a smile until he meets my eyes. Then he looks just as shocked as I feel. I can only hope that he doesn’t act like himself in front of Lottie; I don’t want to deal with that right now. I’m trying to have a nice lunch right now.

“I’ll have a water, please,” Lottie tells him. She seems quite unaffected by his scent, reminding me once more that she has yet to show as an alpha or omega. I’m sure she will be an omega, but before her first heat, she won’t be bothered by any alpha’s smell. She’s only 13, eight years younger than me, so it makes sense that she hasn’t presented.

“I’ll have a Yorkshire tea.” Harry nods and I thank him before he walks away to get our orders. He comes back a few minutes later and Lottie and I put our menus down, ready to order.

“Do you guys know what you want to eat?”

We both order, Lottie thanking Harry every few moments. Lottie’s always so polite, even to those who don’t deserve her manners. I grunt out a thank you, too, not wanting my sister to think any less of me.

“How’s school going, Lottie?” I ask.

“It’s going well. I got an A on my project for history! And I’ve almost got straight A’s.” I smile, a proud feeling coming over me.

“That’s incredible! I’m not surprised though. Bet I could learn a thing or two from you.” She giggles and we begin talking, only stopping when Harry comes back with our food.

“Here you are. Hope you enjoy.” I stand up and follow him, tapping his shoulder lightly as Lottie dives into her food.

“Harry.”

He spins around to face me with a forced smile. “Yes? What can I help you with, sir?”

The sir is spat out through gritted teeth, a formality he’d never use on an omega, especially not me. It’s then that I realize I have no idea what I wanted to say. I’m not even sure why I got up. This is so stupid.

“Lou?” He softens a bit when I freeze, confusing me. “Are you okay?”

“I- Yeah, why?” I shake my head, stopping him from responding. “Um, why are you being so nice?”

“I’m at work, Lou.” I ignore the nickname reluctantly. “I’m not gonna be mean to a customer. Not that I would ever be mean, especially not to you.”

Both of us crack a smile at that. I nod and turn, going back to the table and eating my food.

By the end of our meal, I have a new level of fondness for Harry. Lottie doesn’t notice, not knowing I ever disliked him, and runs to the car as soon as we finish. I stay inside, though, needing to pay still. I put down what I owe for the meal and then an extra twenty dollars as tip. I know that it’s an excessive tip, but I don’t care. I want to make Harry smile like he made me.

\-----

When I get out of class the next day, I see Harry sitting on a bench alone. It’s lunchtime and Niall and I are about to go eat, but something draws me over to Harry. Niall glances at me but I wave his confusion off.

“Hey, Harry, what are you doing for lunch today?” He looks up at me with sad puppy dog eyes. That mixed with his powerful scent drive me crazy, making me want to dive into his lap and shove my nose into his neck. I ignore that sense, though, and sit next to him, leaving a little bit of space. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed out.” He sniffles and wipes his nose, looking down at his lap.

He looks like he’s gonna cry so I place a hand on his shoulder and pull him into a hug. He hugs back tightly and I’m surrounded by the smell of chocolate and strawberries. I rub his back and usher Niall off, letting him go eat his lunch without me, choosing to comfort this insufferable man. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He shakes his head a little before switching over to a nod, pulling back from the hug and leaving me wanting more. “It’s just,” nose wipe, “hard, when everyone who likes you only likes you because you smell good. And then, other alphas hate me because their omegas like me. And then the one omega I like absolutely hates me.”

I don’t know how to respond. Is that omega me? Am I making him this sad? I hope not. I would hate to make him sad. Wait. No, I wouldn’t. Keep your head straight, Louis. You don’t like this guy. You just feel bad for him.

“And school is so stressful right now, it’d be really nice to have a few friends.”

“I-” don’t know what to say. “Why don’t you come eat lunch with me? I’m meeting up with a few friends in the cafeteria, you can sit with us.”

“Um… Sure. That’d be nice.”

\-----

As we enter the caf, there are immediate eyes on us. All of the omegas in the room are glaring at me. All of the alphas are grumbling. Except at the table I always sit at. There, Niall, Liam, and Zayn are unperturbed by us entering. I smile, happy to be friends with such a chill group. I grab Harry’s hand and pull him to the table.

“Harry, these are my friends. You’ve already met Niall, and these are Liam and Zayn.” I gesture at each person as I introduce them and he nods, more timid than usual. He feels that down right now, I guess.

Each of my friends greets him, Niall taking a little extra time attempting to flirt. It makes Harry sadder, though, rubbing in the fact that most take him as nothing more than what he smells and looks like.

“Niall, leave him alone.” He looks a bit hurt but listens. “Harry, sit.”

He listens, sitting with his hands in his lap, staring at his hands. I sit next to him and hold his hand under the table, angling it so no one can tell that I am. He visibly relaxes as I do that. I squeeze his hand and leave it in his grip.

“So, Harry, you’re the alpha that Niall never shuts up about?” Niall turns bright red when Zayn says this and I suddenly feel this urge to glare at him. But I ignore that, simply squeezing Harry’s hand again. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you, Harry,” Liam, who happens to be mated to Zayn, tells Harry. He turns back to Zayn afterwards, sneaking a kiss and resting his arm around his omega.

“Nice to meet you all, too. And it’s nice to see you again, Niall.” It’s visible that Niall’s restraining a squeal, almost making me cringe. Harry goes silent for the rest of lunch, squeezing my hand and tapping it as his only communication. We eat in silence, Zayn and Liam in their own world. Niall spends the meal making heart eyes at Harry and I send daggers his way. I try to look at my food instead but fail every time that I notice the way Harry looks from being looked at by Niall that way.

“Alright. I’m done eating. I’m gonna go. Do you want to go with me, Harry?” He nods and stands up, following me when I leave. Niall pouts but Zayn and Liam don’t even look up.

“Thank you.” His voice is meeker than usual, low and quiet. He’s so sad, I just wanna wrap him in my arms and hide him from the world.

“You’re welcome to sit with us anytime, Harry. Anytime at all.” I turn to him, stopping outside of the building for a moment. “I bet at some point Niall will stop staring at you like you’re a slab of meat, too. I’m really sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. You came to sit with us to get away from that. I’ll have a talk with him about it at some point, he shouldn’t treat anyone that way.”

\-----

When I get home that day, Niall’s already there. He and I share an apartment, having been best friends since middle school. He’s in the kitchen, probably looking for a snack. He’s always eating.

“Hey, Niall.”

“Hey, Lou! How’s Harry doing?” Ugh, God. Harry this, Harry that. That’s how it always is with him. I roll my eyes and he frowns a bit before returning to a calm state.

“He’s fine. I do want to talk to you about how you acted today.” He frowns again, scrunching his face and turning a bit red. “You made him really uncomfortable. He was feeling down already because people always treat him like nothing more than a piece of meat and you treated him just like that.”

“Oh. Um, I’m sorry.” I feel bad instantly, walking over to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. He probably didn’t even notice, he was so out of it today. Just for future reference. Calm down a bit.” He hugs me back, clinging to me a bit.

“Do you think he’ll ever notice me? Like in that way?” I don’t know why, but it makes my stomach roll to think of Harry with Niall. I hate that I respond that way, moving past it to soothe my friend.

“I don’t know, Niall. I think you should try looking for someone else. He’s not good enough for you.” He laughs a bit. “You’re worth so much, you deserve only the best.”

“Yeah, I guess.” That’s when I have a brilliant thought. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

“I actually think I know someone you might be interested in! His name’s Ben, he’s a really funny guy. Even if you don’t like him romantically, I’m sure you’ll like him as a friend.”

“Really? Okay. If he’s willing to meet me, I’ll do the same.”

\-----

Now it’s the next Monday, the only day I have class with Ben. I haven’t had a class this week with Harry either, our Thursday class having been canceled.

“Hey, Louis. How has your week been?” His calm voice fills my ears before I’m able to approach him myself.

“It’s been good. How ‘bout yours?”

“Same, not much happened.”

“I do actually have something to ask you.” The alpha perks an eyebrow up, inviting me to continue. “So, I have this friend, Niall. He’s an omega. And I was wondering if you’d be interested in maybe going on a date with him?”

He nods, pushing his lip out in a way that inflects nonchalance. “Sure, if he’s willing to go out with me.”

He lets out a guffaw, making the teacher shush us. She’s just entered the class and immediately begins launching into her lecture.

\-----

“So you two have a date tomorrow night at Bernardino's at 7 o’clock if you accept.” I’ve just finished showing Niall Ben’s picture and telling him the plan. “I showed him your picture and he seemed really excited at the idea of going out with you. But it’s up to you.”

“I’ll try it out. He sounds nice from what you told me.” He pauses. “Is he anything like Harry?”

“A total player not worth your time? No.” He laughs a bit. “I’m sure you’ll like him. You’ll at least have a new friend. He’s going in with the same idea as you, friends first and hopefully more later.”

He nods and I leave him be, feeling successful at whatever this plan is for. It’s just because I want my friend to be happy, not because I don’t want him with Harry specifically. Right.

\-----

Harry’s early to class the next time we meet, already sitting next to the spot I usually sit in. Niall rushes to the seat he always takes and cheerily greets Harry. I sit between them, simply nodding in greeting. 

“How are you doing, Louis?”

“I’m fine. How are you?” I peek at him over the lenses of the glasses I hardly ever wear. I didn’t have time this morning to put my contacts in, so I’m wearing them. I tend to avoid wearing them as much as possible, not liking the way I look in them. But the way Harry stares in awe at me makes me rethink that. His eyes are wide, his breath caught slightly in his throat.

“Why are you wearing glasses?” he manages to get out after choking on his spit for a moment.

“So that I can see?” I send him a weird look, hoping to get a reaction of some sort. But he just nods, still out of it. I can tell Niall is struggling with the fact that the guy I recently convinced him to move on from is looking at me like this.

The class starts and our conversation ends.

\-----

“Hey, Louis.” Harry taps me on the shoulder at the end of class, pulling me aside as Niall leaves the class in a hurry. I spin to face him, a bit impatient and ready to be upset. He hasn’t done anything rude or annoying in a little bit, but I’m always ready for him to do something.

“What?” I’m a little too snippy, making him frown a bit.

“I just wanted to say… Um, I know that I’ve been a bit, y’know, not polite about flirting or whatever.” I nod, looking at him a bit incredulously. “I wanted to say I’m sorry about that. And I was wondering if we could try being friends at least? I really like you and I want you to like me too, even if it’s not in the same way.”

I can tell he’s almost in tears, breaking a bit. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Okay. Okay, thank you.” He pulls me into a hug, but I don’t hug back, not ready for that.

\-----

“Thank you guys for inviting me,” Harry tells Zayn, Liam, Niall, and I. Ben is coming over later tonight, too, but he’s yet to arrive. He and Niall are kind of dating, choosing no labels for now. They say they’re just friends, but I’ve heard them screwing around a few times.

We’re at Zayn and Liam’s place tonight so Zayn’s the one who’s answered the door.

“Yeah, of course, man,” Zayn tells him. I sit back, not saying anything yet. “We ordered pizza, cheese and pepperoni, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Hey, Lou.” He sits next to me, his arm moving up to lie on the couch behind my back, not actually touching me. Niall looks at us, moving his gaze away after only a moment. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” I stop worrying that I’ll hurt Niall and pull my legs up on the couch so I’m able to turn towards Harry. “How are you?”

His eyes look nowhere but mine, his deep green eyes searching mine for something. I’ve never really taken a long look at him so I take this opportunity to see all of the things I’ve missed in the past. He’s got these golden flecks in the forest green that almost look like constellations. He's already developing wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and his cheeks from smiling so much. He looks right back at me the entire time, seemingly searching my eyes in the same manner. I don’t know how long this lasts, but I look up and find that Liam’s at the door paying for the pizza. Ben has suddenly arrived, sitting next to Niall.

“You guys ready to eat?” We nod and get up, staying quite close to each other, almost bumping arms together every few moments. When we sit back down with food, we sit almost on top of each other, thighs pressing tightly against one another.

We eat quietly, letting the others have conversations with each other. We don’t look at each other again, but we allow the peace to rest between us. As the evening goes on, we all start drinking, downing bottle after bottle of beer. Harry and I go through the most for some reason, finding solace from our yearning in the alcohol. Niall ends up leaving with Ben after a while, going back to Ben’s place for the rest of the night.

At some point, Harry and I end up in my apartment. We sit on the couch for a while, talking about nothing until we’re suddenly not talking. We’re kissing. And then we’re in my room. It’s all blurry after that, but I know I wake up naked with a pounding in my ass and the smell of Harry coating the room.

I feel him against me, cuddling me. It feels good, nice, right. I roll over and look at his resting face. His eyelashes rest against his cheekbones as his breath passes out of his slightly open mouth. It obviously doesn’t smell great, but I ignore that with the thought that this might be my only chance to look at him like this. But then the pain in my backside is too much to ignore.

So I stand up and walk to my bathroom, grabbing some pain meds and a glass of water. I look in the mirror and see that I have slick everywhere from my ass down and a little bit of cum on my stomach. Whether it’s just mine or not, I’m not sure. I wipe myself down quickly, ridding myself of the sticky substance. Once I’m done, I go back to the bedroom, finding Harry sulking on the edge of the bed, sitting upright. When he sees me, he doesn’t look any happier.

I walk up to him and sit next to him, surprising the both of us when I wrap him into a hug. Our naked bodies are rubbing against each other, but there’s nothing sexual about it. Until I start kissing his neck. And then I swing myself into his lap, straddling him. We start kissing and he cups my face, holding my lower back with his other hand.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, sorrow filling his.

“What’s wrong?” My voice is softer than usual.

“Nothing.” But there are tears trickling down his face, a rare thing to see on an alpha.

I hold him tight to me, rubbing circles on his back. “Really, Harry. What’s wrong?”

“I just-” he chokes on his words. “I want this to be for real. I want this to last. But you’re just gonna go back to hating me in the next few days.”

My heart aches at the idea of leaving him now. So I kiss him again, not having the words yet. I pull back and look at him again. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Why not? What’s changed to make you feel this way about me?”

“I- I don’t really know. I just don’t want to leave.” I kiss him on the forehead, the same way my mother always did when I was sick and she had to go to work. I push him back on the bed, laying him down. I kiss down his face, peppering soft pecks in every spot I can reach.

“Louis… Please…” I don’t ask what he wants, getting on my knees between his legs and pulling his pants down enough to get my mouth on him. I start sucking marks all around his pelvis before finally putting his cock in my mouth. I look up at him, maintaining eye contact as I deepthroat him. He gasps out, putting a hand delicately on the top of my head. I lick around while I pull back and suckle on the head for a moment.

“Fuck me.” Harry’s eyes are wide as I crawl up his body. “I’m already open from last night so fuck me again. Fuck me again so I can remember how it feels.”

I pull him up to me and connect our lips, licking around his mouth and pulling his tongue into my mouth. I lay down on the bed next to him and he follows me, laying over me. He peppers kisses all over my upper body, avoiding my mouth. I grab his face and put his lips on mine, making him give me a mix between a whimper and a moan.

He pulls back and looks at me for confirmation. I nod and he grips his length, pushing into my heat. My slick spills out around him, puddling on the bed below us. He begins to move in and out of me slowly, as though he’s savoring every moment he can feel me. I realize that he still doesn’t believe that I won’t leave as soon as this is over. So I decide to reveal something I’ve yet to tell anyone.

“I think I could be in love with you, Harry,” I pant out. I feel a teardrop hit my face and I stroke his cheek, wiping away the tears he’s let out after my statement. “I don’t know why, but you won’t leave my-” I let out a moan as he hits my prostate- “head. The idea of Niall liking- uh- you made me so- oh my god, yes, right there!- angry…”

He’s started to pound into me faster and faster, making me lose track of any thought other than pleasure. He licks at my neck, asking a question I can only answer by holding his head closer to my skin. His knot begins to grow at this, feeling my need to be mated and marked and his.

I cum as his knot reaches its full state, clenching around him to make him grunt into my neck. I claw at his back and send him driving a final thrust into me, popping his knot in me and play biting at my neck. He doesn't actually break the skin, but it's his way of hinting that he'd want that someday.

“Oh, fuck, Louis.” He lays us down so his knot can deflate naturally while we remain comfortable. “That was so good.”

“I meant it.” He looks at me confused. “I meant it when I told you that I’m gonna come back.”

\-----

It’s been about a month and things have been going really well with Harry. We don’t do much besides eat dinner at his place and hook up most nights, but it’s nice. It’s sweetly plain.

The thing is, I haven’t told anyone that I’m seeing Harry. Niall knows I go over his place but not what I do over there. I think he assumes, but I have to actually tell him before we get any more serious. I’m in love with Harry. Completely and fully. I’m ready for moving in, even, which is an even bigger reason I need to talk to Niall.

There’s a knock on the door and I jump to answer it, knowing it’s Harry. Niall’s in the kitchen, cooking, unknowingly, our last meal together as roommates. I’m moving in with Harry next week and Niall’s going home for that time. I thought it would be the perfect time to tell him, a parting meal all around, in a way.

“Hey, Lou.” He goes to peck me on the lips, but I turn quickly so his lips flutter against my cheek instead.

“Hey, Harry.” I give him a look, silently reminding him of the fact that Niall’s unaware of us.

“Hi, Harry! How are you?” Niall’s nose wrinkles for a moment as my scent covering Harry's normally powerful one hits him. I’ve been over his place often enough that my smell is all over most of his clothing and all of his house. Niall returns to his big smile quickly, though.

“I’m good, how are you? And how’s Ben?”

“I’m fine. Ben is good. He and I are just friends, though, just so you know.” Just friends my ass. They’re fucking all the time, the only reason they’re not dating is that Niall thinks he has a shot with Harry. He doesn’t.

\-----

Once Niall’s finished cooking, we sit around the table. Harry sits next to me and Niall sits across from us. That’s when I finally gain the nerve to tell him about Harry and me.

“So, Harry and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What about?” He takes a bite of his food and I place a hand over Harry’s, sharing a look with him before speaking again.

“We’re dating.” Niall’s jaw drops, food almost falling out. He takes a moment to regain composure, quickly swallowing his food.

“Oh. Uh. Okay.”

“And I’m going to move into Harry’s apartment.” Niall looks ready to cry. I get up and round the table, giving him a tight hug. “I’m sorry I took so long to tell you about this, but I know that you’ve liked him for a while and didn’t wanna hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” He hugs me back tightly, holding me close to him. “I’m just glad that you’re happy.”

The rest of the meal goes by peacefully, Niall excitedly asking us about our relationship. We don’t have much to say, but he’s happy to hear whatever we’ll tell him. He seems to be a lot calmer and okay with the situation by the end of the meal. Enough so that he recommends I stay at Harry’s house tonight.

\-----

Once Harry and I get back to his place, we lay down on his bed and cuddle. I run my hands through his hair, pulling my head under his chin. He wraps his hands around my waist, starting under my arms and clasping right above my butt. I sigh into him, a bit stressed from everything that’s happened tonight.

“I love you, Lou.” I look up into his eyes and lean up to kiss him. The kiss begins gentle, a simple peck, but turns into a heated moment of tongue and lips.

I pull back after a minute to catch my breath, running my thumb along Harry’s cheekbone. “I love you, too, Harry. So much.”

“I want to-” He looks worried and cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“You want to what?” He shakes his head but I give him a peck on the lips to urge him on. “Come on, tell me.”

“No, it’s stupid. It’s way too early for that.” I realize what he was going to say and climb on top of him, kissing around his throat and neck. I nuzzle the spot that his neck meets his shoulder and pull back to bite down on it, a bit harder than I usually would. I bite down like an alpha on his omega.

“You wanna do that to me, don’t you?” He nods, eyes glassy. I go to bite him again and he jumps into action, flipping us over to dominate me.

“Would you let me?” I nod in a rush.

“Yeah. I’d love to be your omega. Only yours. And you’d be my alpha.”

He nods once. He then leans down and kisses me again before pulling back to undress himself, acting giddy. I smile, shaking my head fondly at him. He’s adorable.

As he gets his clothing off, I also start undressing. I pull my shirt over my head and my pants down. I leave my panties on though, knowing Harry enjoys pulling them off himself. I lay down on the bed on my stomach, knees pulled up under me. I could look like I’m praying if it weren’t for the fact that I’m naked and about to be fucked. Besides, I’m the one that gets worshipped in this relationship.

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s fingers to appear on my hips, lightly pulling my lace garments down my legs. He leaves them bunched around my ankles for no more than a second before sliding them completely off. Shortly after, his lips are on my rim, his tongue pressing in and sliding around my slick hole, thrusting in and out. His other hand reaches around, beginning to jack me off as he eats me out. His other hand pulls my ass cheek back a little bit, letting him shove his face in more. He then brings his hand back and smacks down, making me whimper a bit.

It doesn’t take long before I’m cumming, covering his hand, my stomach, and the bed. He gives one last striped lick to my ass before climbing up over me so he can push inside of my already slick filled and welcoming hole.

“You feel so good, just like you always do,” he tells me as he pushes in. I whimper a bit as he leans down and begins to pound his hips against mine as fast as he can, hands caged around me to hold him up. Every movement he makes causes my cock to grind against the bedding, sending shocks of pleasure through me from every place it can.

He pulls out for a second, making me whine in response. But he hushes me with his lips once he’s flipped me over so we’re face to face. He then presses back into me, a more gentle and kind rhythm this time. He kisses me sweetly as his hips press in and out every few moments. In, one, two, three, out, one, two, three, and so on and so forth. It feels different than anything we’ve done before, like there’s more care in his movements. I realize that this is what making love is. It’s soft and slow and takes into consideration what the other person wants and needs. And it’s incredible.

I throw my arm around his neck, gripping his hair tightly to make him moan against my mouth. He responds just like I wanted and finally pushes his knot inside of me, biting down on my neck at the same time as he pops his knot. He claims me in every way possible in the same moment.

“I love you, babe,” he whispers into my ear.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, it's the same username as on here, larrrystlinson, feel free to send me any prompts you have on there.


End file.
